Eight Years Ago My Life Ended
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Mobius eight years ago was a life filled planet. Now, it is almost completely destroyed and it is my fault. All I want is my old life back. And now the chance has come. I am Amy Rose. Eight years ago my life ended. Rated M for bloody and sexual scenes.
1. Old Mobius is gone

Something deep rumbled as I stared at my glassy reflection. My finger gently touched the glass as I looked past myself.

Below was the beautiful planet of Mobius. It shined like a jewel as it glowed gently beneath my high perch.

How things could change. I feel as though I had grown much in those short years.

I sighed and gently pressed my chin into the palm of my hand. How I longed to go back to it.

But if I did, all that would remain of Mobius would be ashes.

It was my fault for the longest time. I fell in love, then presumably out of love as things changed from simple fun to chaotic jealousy and ravenous rage.

My eyes slammed shut to the world below. All I could ever remember where to 2 smiling faces of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic's, cocky yet caring and gentle. Shadow's, just as mysterious as his once shrouded past. That was before the love tore us all apart.

I shook myself from my wishful daydreams as I heard the voice behind me. I kept my eyes locked on the planet below me.

"Amelia, why don't you come back inside? The girl want to have a drink," sang the beautiful voice of a very familiar voice.

"My lady, I told you to call me Amy. Or Rose. And I prefer to remain out here, where I can observe my once beautiful planet."

"I will stop calling you Amelia when you start calling me sister again. You aren't yourself. You haven't since you left when you were 6."

I glared at the glass back at the woman. Her silver quills stuck up like Shadow's and she had a naturally elegant look about her. She was a natural leader and she was just as beautiful and stunning as she was powerful and caring. I turned back to her and was about to speak.

"However, I know you miss this home as much as the one before. And I don't want to see you like this Amy. I know this is something you might not agree to, but I want to return to planet to normal-"

The moment those words left her lips, I straightened. Sudden hope flooded my chest. Home? I had learned a long time ago that home is not where you were born, but where you feel most welcomed and loved. And that planet is exactly what I needed.

"Krystal, I agree fully. I am going to get that planet back," I spoke strongly.

A small smirk slowly curved up on my lips as I turned back to the planet.

Mobius will reenter peace and prosperity once again. And nothing will stand in my way.

"Well… Amy, the way you put it, I'll send you down to the surface in 7 hours on the nighttime side. I suggest sleep."

I snorted a chuckle for the first time in 8 years, when I actually had a life down there.

"There ain't no rest for the wicked."

With that, I made a promise to myself. When I get down there and deal justice to the two that ruined my life, I was going to make sure that this planet would _never_ fall again.


	2. Old Past, New Future

I walked with my sights set ahead. And I was smiling about Mobius again. My life would start all over again. My friends could return home. And maybe… just maybe Sonic and Shadow could return to their old friendship. I have my sights to make sure that Mobius is restored and that everyone has their old lives back with less worry. Though… I wish I hadn't started this thing in the first place. As Krystal and I made it into the elevator the mistake I made flash before my eyes and I went back to that horrible day.

Why was I so naïve back then? Maybe because I thought that they would try to kill each other? It all started when I was on a walk through the Chao Garden in Mystic Ruins. I was by the waterfall when I noticed a black crater by the lake. Curious, I walked over and gasped to see Shadow in there. I scrambled down into the crater to check and see if he was alive. When I got to him and put my head to his chest, he stirred and woke up. I looked up to him. He had cuts on his face and burn marks on his body. I was so glad that he was alive that I forgot that my face was nearly a centimeter away from his. He suddenly closed the gap and pulled me into a kiss. I blinked in shock at first, but then my eyes closed and by hands traveled behind his head. He broke the kiss and hugged me saying three words that sailed right to my heart.

"I love you…"

Soon after that, Shadow and I were on many dates. When Sonic found out, he got so jealous. His friendship with Shadow before the ARK incident had turned back into rivalry, getting more aggressive ever time they meet. I try to stop them but they butt me out. After five months, the violence got overboard…

Shadow had taken me to the nicest restaurant in the entire city. We were celebrating our five month anniversary. He gave me a gift that I still have today. They were black gloves studded with diamonds. I immediately take off my white one and put on the black ones. I loved them. I looked at Shadow and smiled. I leaned forward and kissed him from across the table. I was still kissing him when Sonic burst in. Shadow and Sonic start arguing and I have no say in it. I was now angry. I yell at them to stop. They just ignore me. That was it. I had had it.

"I you both don't shut the HELL up right now, I AM GOING TO KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!!!" I yelled.

Both of them stared at me with a shocked looked.

I was about to say more but then I felt the power that came off of Sonic.

"Amy, run!" Shadow yelled as he started to engage Sonic in an intense battle.

I did the only thing I wanted to do. I ran as far away as I could with my eyes closed. I stopped at the city limits to look at the city. I immediately regretted it. The city was in ruins. I ran for an hour and the city was destroyed in an hour. I ran far away until I met my oldest and best friend, Krystal. She asked me if I wanted to join her team. I accepted it within a heartbeat. I was training for the next eight years to this moment, when Mobius would return into the life filled place that it was.

"Rosey," Krystal said looking ahead.

I looked at her.

"This will require your full concentration. Listen to the plan and follow it well. After you get the plan, I will prepare the HUNTRESS suit and the HELL pod," Krystal said.

Looking back at the door, I said with cold determination,

"I will not fail."

A.N.: … Intense Amy. Damn. This is the most action packed story I had ever come up with. Next chapter will be written the next time I have a chance to -.-;


	3. Home, Sweet Home

"Amy, relax. Remember the plan. Stick to it and both Sonic and Shadow might stop what they are doing," Krystal said through my helmet.

I took a deep breath through my helmet. Everything I need to make this plan work. The HUNTRESS suit disguised me as someone else. The suit has silver armor with gold markings on it. The suit also fit my body really well. The helmet was silver with a golden sun on the side of it and had one large green eye slit for me to see through. My weapons consisted of all of the Chaos Emeralds, two pistols loaded with silver bullets, a cursed black knife that can cut through anything, and a long, solid diamond pole that had retractable blade that were steel, silver, and bronze. My items that were being used to lure Sonic and Shadow were pictures of me and Sonic or Shadow together with my blood on it, my old dress that I no longer wear, and the black and blue ribbons that Sonic and Shadow gave me at one point. Right now, I was hurtling toward Mobius at 6000 knots. I gripped the controls of my pod harder until my joints started to crack under the pressure. I loosen my grip so that my joints would stop cracking.

"Amy," Krystal chimed. "Your pulse is out of control. I know that you are anxious to get onto the planet, but you have to remain calm."

"You expect me to be calm while I am going 6000 knots towards Mobius in a pod?" I asked.

"Well just- wait, you just started to enter the atmosphere," Krystal said in my ear as my pod started to shake.

Time to start. I start to push buttons in the correct sequence and pull up on the controls. I shift the pod into the upward position to prepare for landing. I pull the large lever to drop some weight and to make me seem more like a small asteroid and not a pod from space. The pod sheds its outer skin and picks up even more speed. My head is slammed into the back of the seat as I got an adrenaline rush. Of course, I could just teleport down there, but now that I know that Mobius was going to return, I was going to start having more fun again. I put my hand on the accelerator and shove it forward. My speed reader jumped from 6500 knots to 7000 knots in about 2 seconds.

"Amy, get ready to start breaking," Krystal said.

I put my hand on the break and prepare myself to pull it. I look at the altitude meter. Half a mile left.

"Shit!" I yell as I pull the break.

My speed meter dropped to 100 knots in 4 seconds. Breathing hard, I look at the altitude meter. I had a quarter of a mile before I would land. That was too fucking close. If I pulled the break any later and I would be a hole in the ground by now. Looking back to the altitude meter, only 50 yards left. Then I crashed. It rattled my bones, but the suit kept me from throwing up. I looked around my now ruined pod. I had to get out of it and destroy it before anyone sees it. Bringing my foot up, I kicked the door several time before it opened. I got out and looked at the ruined city.

Home, sweet home.

A.N.: High-tech? Yes. Awesome? I don't know. Tell me what you guys think.


	4. Time to Pay

I went over to my ruined pod. Sighing, I pulled the back panel of the pod with ould my strength and it opened. I grabbed everything that I needed and was about to head out, when I noticed something else in the pod. I reached in there and pulled out my custom made hover board and a sniper rifle. There was a note attached to the hover board.

_Thought you might like to not run everywhere. I don't care that you can run faster than Sonic and that you are a godling, you are still Amy Rose, the one who loves her cars, friends, hover boards, and guns._

_ Krystal_

Of course. She loves to give me stuff that I don't think to bring. I smile at the way she runs. She always knows what else you need on a mission. I put the sniper on my back using the magnet on my back. I sling the bag that holds all of my stuff over my shoulder. Running, I throw down my board and jump on it. I start to speed up. That was when I realize that I have no idea where Sonic and Shadow are. I turn on my communications and call the spaceship.

"STAR ship? Need a little help here," I say.

"Don't know where they are?" asked a feminine voice.

"Don't give me that shit Falcona. Just tell me where they are," I said.

"Sonic is in the Mystic Ruins and Shadow is in Station Square," she said.

"Got it. Over and out," I said as I turned off the communications.

Time to pay, Sonic and Shadow.


	5. Time for the Fight of Their Lives

I was careful not to make a sound. I was hiding in an office building that had concrete walls. And on the other side of the wall was Shadow. I was using the x ray vision option on my helmet. Shadow was just standing outside. Carefully, I pulled some of the ribbon out of my pack. I cut a piece with my black cursed knife. I look back over to Shadow, who has remained silent and still. I was suspicious so I checked to see if there was any pulse in the city. I don't have a pulse or need to breath because I am a godling and have no need to. His pulse showed up and I saw that he was breathing. I also pull out a picture of me and Shadow with my blood on it. I conjured a breeze that when from my direction. Shadow stirred and opened his eyes. I throw the picture and the ribbon in the breeze. The wind caught it and started to fly toward Shadow. Shadow saw this and caught it as soon as it came within reach. He looked at the thing and his eyes narrowed. I smiled. I had tracked down where it came from. He was going to go in a few hours. He knows that I could be there.

I slowly leave and finally, when I reach the outskirts of the city, I run and jump on my board. I follow the abandon train tracks to Mystic Ruins. I know exactly where Sonic is. He is at Tails old place. There aren't many places to hide, but Krystal sent me a supple pod a day ago and it had my invisibility cloak. I wrap myself in it and walk silently around Tails' workshop. The front door opens and I find Sonic. I start the wind up and I hide behind a tree. I let go of the picture of me and Sonic and the blue ribbon. Sonic sees this and runs over and grabs it from the air. His eyes narrow and he looks at the picture. He knows that he is going to meet me soon. And now they both know where. Time to complete the plan.

Time for the fight of their lives.


	6. Try Not to Loss

I hummed my favorite tune as got ready for the fight of my life. I closed my eyes and focused on Sonic and Shadow's energy. They were right outside of the city that I decided to us as the battle arena. This would be where I would fight them. I removed one of my gloved hands and snapped my fingers. A fire started between them and I felt no pain. With the hand that was not on fire, I grabbed my blood-splattered old dress and boots. I lit them on fire and threw them to the ground. I put the pictures in the fire as well. My ribbons and gloves I kept because they are important to me. I pull out my diamond rod with steel blades on the end this time. I see the energies approaching me and I stand by the fire. I face the fire and ignore Sonic and Shadow. Sense that they stop a little before me. They are on opposite sides of me. I feel their eyes peel from me to each other. Shadow ignores the glare that Sonic is giving him and looks at me.

"Have you seen…"

He doesn't finish because he sees my stuff in the fire. His eyes narrow on me.

"D-did you kill a pink hedgehog?" he said venomously.

Sonic's eyes widen and he looks at the fire and notices my stuff. I smile, but they can't see it because I have my helmet on. Sonic is and always will be fight first, ask question later.

"If you mean Amy Rose, then yes, I did," I said.

Both Sonic and Shadow look at me with pure hatred.

"Why?"

"Because she needed it. She was in pain and she wanted relief. She needed both of you. But you never came," I said as I looked back and forth between them.

"What kind of pain?" Sonic asked. He finally spoke up.

"Emotional. That why I did her the favor," I said.

"If you did this to her, then I will kill you," Shadow said.

Sonic agreed.

"Then get ready for the fight of your lives. I will try to win, and I think that I shall," I said.

Both Sonic and Shadow charge me at the same time. I jump into the air and they crash into each other. Because they were going at top speed, they might have broken something. They slumped to the ground, them facing each other. They got up after a few seconds. I decide to increase their incentives.

"Come on. Give me a real fight. This is like play time," I said.

I knew I succeeded when they got angrier. They looked at each other and nodded. Then they charged me at the same time. I was surprised that they would that. I thought that they would attack as singles. Guess not. I charge them as well and activate my diamond rod's blades.

Let's hope that I don't loss.


	7. True Identity

I groan and gasp for air as I am slammed into the wall. I manage not to fall, but they are already to attack. I am losing this fight. I wait for them to come close. When they get close enough, I jump in the air. I then run up the wall. I run as fast as I can, and as I look behind me, I see Sonic and Shadow trying hard to keep up. I look forward again and see the edge of the building coming up. I stop and jump off the building with a lot of force. The force sends me flying to the next building. I jump down from there and stand in the street facing them. They stop in front of me. Both notice something big. The run and knock down a crane that would fall on me. But I activate the high power gun on my suit. I shot it at the crane and the crane disaggregates. Shadow charges me. I swing my gun around as fast as I can. But it isn't fast enough. Shadow hits me head on as my suit starts to fall off. I hit a wall. My back arches in pain and my shoulders move back. As the dust around me comes up, I hit the floor and my helmet falls off. I get up and the rest of my armor falls off. I grab my weapons and walk toward Sonic and Shadow who are in fighting stances next to each other. They are surprised that I walked out of the suit. Both ran over to me.

"Amy? Is that really you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow. But what I told you earlier is the particle truth. Old Amy is almost completely gone. Now, I am in her place," I told them.

"That might be true, but I still see the old Amy in you. Where you all this time?" Sonic asked.

"I was living in space because of what Mobius has turned into. It fills me with a lot of sadness just to look at this place," I said.

I knew they would ask more, but there was more to the plan then just to lose to them. I knocked them out before they even knew what happened. I watched them fall to the ground. I carefully picked them up and threw them over my shoulder. I started to run to Station Square. If I was lucky, then my old house would still be intact. I had everything that I needed to make sure that everything would go back to normal. I saw my house and smiled.

Time to do work.


	8. House Arrest

I sigh as I sit on my old bed. I cleaned the place and attached Sonic and Shadow to the energy cuffs. They should wake up some time soon. In the mean time, I was going to fix my HUNTRESS suit. I collected the armor and laid it out on the table. I then looked at the outfit I wore. Long maroon pants with a black rose design on it, and a short maroon top. No wonder Sonic and Shadow couldn't recognize me. I started to put my armor back on. I finished putting on the suit when I heard two moans followed by growling. I sigh, knowing that Sonic and Shadow are now awake. I walk over there with my helmet under my arm. Sonic and Shadow stop growling and look at me with care.

"Amy!" Sonic says as he stands up and tries to walk over to me.

I step from out of the room by two steps. Sonic tries follow but couldn't. His eyes traveled to a long energy chain that was tied around his waist. His eyes followed the chain till it reached the floor it was connected to. He looked back at me with confusion.

"Amy, what is this?" he asked.

Shadow noticed that he had one attached to him too.

"It's to keep you two from fighting," I said as I picked up Shadow's chain.

It detached itself from the floor at my touch. I started to pull on the chain and Shadow got up and followed me out of the room.

"Shadow is staying in my room so that you two don't destroy the house," I said.

Sonic looks sad, but doesn't argue. Perhaps he is maturing. As I walk toward my room, I think on how get them to stop this rivalry. I walk in and I hear Shadow close the door. I see in his mind what he wants to do. I sigh and put on my helmet. The systems in my helmet start to reboot.

"Shadow, I know what you are thinking, and I am not doing it. If you want to try, then wait for me to take off my armor," I said.

"I know that you know better, but I still see the love that you used to harbor for me in your eyes. That is something that I would never forget," he said.

"That is why I trust you more than Sonic. That is also why we are sharing a bed," I said, pointing to the king size bed.

He sighs and lies down on the bed. That was when I noticed what time it is. It was around 1 o'clock a.m. Exhaustion finally caught up with me. The systems in my armor finally finished rebooting and I removed the armor. I walk over to the bed and lie down in it. So far so good.

One day with both of them in the same room and no fights to destroy the city.


	9. So Long Rational Thoughts

I turn over to see if Shadow is awake. He is not and I take them moment to look over him. His chest is rising and falling a constant rate and it was slow. He was definitely asleep. I carefully get out of bed, trying not to wake Shadow. I look over at him and he is still asleep. I walk out of the room and make it to my microwave. I check to see if the power is still on. No power to turn it on. I sigh and start to remove my suit. I pull everything off and remove one of my gloved hands. I snap my fingers together and start a fire between them again. I pull out a package from my pack and put it over the flame. I wait a few seconds and the packet explodes into breakfast. I put out the fire and eat my breakfast. After finishing, I take one to Sonic and one to Shadow. I go to Sonic first. I walk in his room. He was sprawled on the bed, snoring. I roll my eyes. Sonic will always be Sonic. I nudge him to try and wake him up. He mutters something and rolls over. I put my hands on my hips and give him a stern look.

"Wake up Sonic," I say.

"Five more minutes, Mom," he says.

"Wake up. It's not your mother. It's Amy," I said.

He gets up immediately. He looks at me in my non armor clothes.

"Amy, you look really good. When did your body…mature?" he asked.

"Thanks. And my body matured about 7 years ago," I say.

He gets up and stands really close to me. I back off immediately. I walk through the door. He can't get outside the door frame.

"I know what you were thinking. Don't try," I warned.

He sighs and returns to his bed with food in his lap. He starts to eat as I leave that area. As I walked toward my room, lustful thoughts started to come to my mind. I then try to shake them from my head. I would _not _do that anytime in the future. I made it to my room. Shadow was on the bed awake. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was too fast for him to be asleep.

"Shadow," I say.

His ruby eyes open and turn toward me. I couldn't take it. I walk over to the bed and place to tray of food on the bed stand. I get on the bed. I crawl over Shadow and kiss him. His eyes close and he returns the kiss with equal passion. Everything that I used to love about Shadow came back to me and more. I push him hard on the bed and continue to kiss him. My hands slide down to his gloves and I remove them. He returns the favor and starts to remove my shirt and pants. That was when I regained control.

"Shadow, stop," I said weakly.

He mouth moves from mine and looks at me. I saw the lust in his eyes and he probably saw my lustful eyes too.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

I realize that he was either going to go against me or listen to me. I thought for a second. Part of me wanted to say "No, just fuck me." The other part was saying that it would not help the relationship between the two hedgehogs. After a while, the lustful side wins.

"Keep going," I finally reply.

He immediately gets back to work. He removes his shoes and pulls off my shoes in the process. He removes my shirt and my pants. He starts to kiss down my body as his hands snake behind my back. As he starts to unclip my bra, an old memory hit me. I started to shiver with fear. I hated that memory. I wished it could just go away.

Shadow noticed my shivering. He stopped before he could unclip my bra and looked at me with worry.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Shadow…It's just an old memory. And one that I wish was just a dream," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I bite my bottom lip. I come to the decision of telling both of them.

"I will tell you and Sonic in the kitchen," I say with a sigh. "Shadow, as much as I would like to do it with you, I can't. My body is ready, but my mind isn't," I say as I get out of the bed and start to put my clothes back on. I had to share a story that I would never say to anyone else.

This could kill my emotions.


	10. Old Memories

I deactivate the energy chain on Shadow and leave him to go get Sonic. He was laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. I lean against the door frame and look down. I hope that he would do my request. I look back up.

"Sonic, get your ass up," I say.

"Why the sudden bad treatment Ames?" he asks, opening his eyes.

"Because… I am going to tell Shadow and you about something that happened to me," I say.

I snap my fingers and his energy chain detaches itself from the floor. He walks over to me.

"Why do you smell like Shadow?" he asked.

"None of your business. Come to the kitchen. Now," I reply.

I turn and head toward the kitchen. I know that Sonic is going to follow. He would follow me to the end of the Earth. I enter the kitchen to see Shadow sitting at the table with his feet on the table. His arms are crossed on his chest. Sonic walks past me and takes a seat on the opposite side of Shadow in the same pose. They turn their heads toward me. I grab a chair and sit in between them. I take a deep breath to prepare to tell the story.

"While you guys were fighting each other, I was fighting for my life. As you know, I was twelve at the time. And I ran away from you both. I was in a town that you hadn't made it to yet. It still had Mobians there. Even the bad kinds," I start off.

"I was walking to the hotel at that I was staying at. I was opening my door when a hand inside grabbed me and covered my mouth. I pulled inside and the door was closed. I didn't know how to fight that well and I was still a girly girl back then. I was thrown on the bed and I cower to the back board of the bed. 'Who are you? What do you want?' I asked. I was really scared. He turns on the lights and I see a green hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic, but he had scars running across his chest, green quills, a leather jacket with flames, and red shades with ice blue eyes. He shrugged at my question. 'I'm Scourge. And I don't really want anything,' he replied. I relaxed until I heard what he said next. 'Nothing but your virginity.'" I say.

Sonic and Shadow's hands were clenched and blood was starting to come from their hands. I shivered as I continued.

"I was about to scream, but Scourge is as fast as Sonic and covers my mouth before I get the chance to. He gags my mouth and pins my arms to the headboard of the bed. His free hand goes all over my body. He then starts to remove my clothes. I was already struggling and he removing my clothes gives me a greater incentive. I struggle harder and try to at least remove one of my hands. His hand that was free ripped off my dress. I assumed that nobody would try to rip off my dress, so I never wore a bra. I remember him whistling. 'Nice hooters, babe,' he said. By then, I wanted to die," I said.

Both Sonic and Shadow were trembling with rage. I wasn't sugaring it up for them. I knew that they could handle the truth. I continued on with my story.

"When he started to remove my panties, I used everything I could use to hurt him to try and get rid of him. He continued with a faster pace because I was getting free. I was grinding my teeth on the gag. I noticed that it was starting to get slightly thinner because I was chomping on it. I worked fast and on the gag. I continued to struggle in his grasp. He had finally removed my panties. I close my legs as fast as I can, but he stops them. 'How am I going to rape you with your legs closed?' he asked. He takes his fingers and sticks them inside me. I try to scream through the gag but can't. I am almost through the gag by then. I grind faster, hoping to beat him before he gets the chance to start. But I was too slow. He puts himself in the position and starts. He moans with pleasure then he looks at me. 'A virgin. Lucky me,' he said. He rams into me and I finish biting through the gag. I felt horrible and pretend that I can't scream. I wait for him to look away before a spit out the gag and scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs and hope that someone heard. Scourge covers my mouth and puts a finger in front of his face. 'We don't'- he never finishes because the door is smashed open. Three different types of girls run in. The falcon and the wolf grab Scourge by the shoulders and pin him to the wall. The third is a silver hedgehog girl. She walks over to me and hugs me. I didn't care who she was, I just wanted a shoulder to cry on. 'It's ok. It's all over,' she whispered in my ear. I finally calm down. I look over to Scourge to see he got the shit kicked out of him. He had large cuts and bruises and his right eye was black. 'I am sorry we had to meet again under these circumstances Rosey,' she says. I start to cry again. She was my oldest and most loved friend. Krystal the hedgehog was her name. She looks at Scourge and her eyes turn red. She looks back at me and her eyes turn red and green. 'Amy,' she said. She hands me a black knife. 'I know that this man has caused you pain. This might be the only way to help,' she said. I looked at the knife. It was blacker than anything I have ever seen. I looked at her. 'He is a dead man,' I say coldly and stand up. I walk with a death march over to Scourge. I hold up the knife. His eyes widen in fear. 'Wait, maybe we can'- those lines stayed unfinished as I cleanly chopped off his head. I was so angry and hurt that I continue to stab him. The others drop him on the floor and let my continue. After 30 minute, my arms felt like lead and I dropped the knife. Krystal walks over to me and hugs me. She gives me a offer and I accept. Now… I am a high rank honorable assassin," I finished.

They look at me with sadness. I could take it. I start to cry with silent sobs.

Old memories are a bitch.


	11. Lost and Found

For the next few days, I was crying. Both Sonic and Shadow tried to comfort me, but that comfort was minimal. I needed more help than both of them. I needed Krystal and my team. I stopped crying for a little while to open my mind. I decided to take a nap to help my mind open more. While sleeping, my mind went to space. I continued until I reached Krystal's mind. She felt my mind and closed her eyes.

'_Amy? Is that you?'_ she asked.

_'Krystal, I need your help,' _I said in my weeping mind.

I feel Krystal's mind branch out and wrap around my mind. It was like a loving embrace.

_'Amy. I know that memory is painful and I am sorry that I cannot get rid of it. But that was the past. Focus on something that you love. Or, try to find something that could make that experience be blocked out. Try doing it with Sonic or Shadow. Tell they why, and I am sure that they will understand,' _she said.

_'I still wish it never happened,' _I replied.

_'Then lets block out the memory,'_ her voice said as it faded.

Suddenly, I was in a different place. I was in a field of flowers, and the aroma of all of the flowers filled me.

"Amy? Where are you?" called a familiar voice.

"Over here Hunter!" I called.

I realize that this is one of my old memories. I watch as the silver hedgehog runs out to me. He looks at me sternly, but there is a playful light in his eyes. I still miss that sparkle.

"You shouldn't run like that. Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Cause I want to be a fighter, like you," I respond playfully.

He laughs and smiles at me. He walks toward me and hugs me.

"Little flower, you have yet to bloom. I am sure that you will be an incredible fighter like Krystal," he said.

Suddenly, another silver hedgehog appears, but it's a girl this time. She smiles at me. I realize that it is Krystal.

"I can believe that from two lovebirds," she laughs.

"Hey!" both of us say as she starts to run.

"Catch me if you can!" she yells.

As I chase after her the memory fades and I wake up from my nap. Shadow is sitting on the bed next to me. His hand is on my forehead. My eyes meet his and I see Hunter in him. I smile for the first time in days. I am still slightly tired and fall asleep again.

I lost my spirit, but I found it again.

A.N.: YAY!! I found this chapter again. I needed to change some of the dumb and useless stuff. And no, Hunter is NOT useless. You will see his importance later on. But that is later. And, I got my inspiration back! More of this story! WooT! lol! Anyway, peace out. Keep on writing!

_~Phinoxftw~_


	12. Out of Control

Jesus Christ, why does this always happen to me? Of course he would come back right when I need to help Mobius. Just makes my life sooooooooooooooo much more interesting. I was out of the bathroom and was taking a nice long shower. I sigh with contentment as the warm water runs over my back. I continue to roll the thought over my mind and sigh with annoyance. This was getting too hard for me to do this by myself. If he really is back, I am so fucked. Wait, when did I start thinking like this? I never think like this. True, I have emotions, but my thoughts are usually on what it at hand with minimal cussing. That was when I realized why I was talking this way. If Sonic and Shadow never fought, then I would be thinking like this at this age. I feel the water start to get cold and I turn it off. I reach out to grab a towel, and I find Sonic there. I shut the door that was opaque and hold it shut. I know exactly what Sonic is thinking. No way, no how is he getting to me. He knocks on the glass.

"Amy, I only want to give you your towel," he said.

"Put it on the floor and leave," I say.

"Don't be that way Amy. All I want to do is help you dry off," he said.

For some reason, my stomach feels weird. And a strange smell? Oh shit! Nooooooooooooooooooooot good! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!

"Um, just leave Sonic," I stutter.

"But-" he starts.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!!" I yell.

He drops the towel and leaves the bathroom. He closes the door behind him. I huddle up on the floor of my shower. This was getting out of control. This was not good at all. This is like a living hell.

I love Shadow.

I'm aroused by Sonic.

Those are VERY bad signs.


	13. New Powers and a Futrue Talk

I get out of the shower after I am sure that Sonic is gone. I start to dry myself and decides that it would take too long. I make my body get fire hot and watch the steam come off of me. I feel no pain with heat, so I just thought that it felt good. I look at the fogged up mirror. I reminded me of myself. Not sure who I am. Lost and seemingly hopeless. I reach forward and wipe part of the fog off. My face reappears. It looks so different from when I was twelve. It was now at heart shape and my eyes were even green than the emerald color they are. I stare into the deep green of my eyes. Suddenly, they turn blue and I feel myself lifting off of the ground. I look down and realize that I am cloaked in blue and was floating in mid air. I focus on the ability and everything that can ever be known about it is in my head.

Its called Sapphire Stars. It was an ability that only one type of warrior can get. The Chaos Warrior. Could that be me? I realize that I have lost my focus and land face first on the ground. Jaw on the floor, I grind my teeth together to try and ignore the angry at myself. I decide to avoid the subject and explore the power later. I reach over to my clothes and pull them on. I find my cloak hanging on the bathrobe spot. Weird. I shrug and just put it on. I walk into the kitchen and sigh. They were sitting on opposite sides of the room, facing the walks. Another argument.

"Can I leave the room for 20 minutes without you two arguing getting shocked?" I say.

I rigged them with shock bracelets that send 100 watts of energy through the body for 5 minutes. My guess, they were shocked several times. I groan as they look at me. They both got shocked 4 times since I left to go take a shower that was 20 minutes long. I sigh and look at them, trying not to laugh or smile. I succeed in that, but my voice is a tad shaky.

"You guys are either desperate or stupid. That or," I couldn't finish as I laugh for the first time in years. When my friends played pranks on each other, they were funny, and I laughed a usual laugh. But this was full blown laughing. I felt peace inside me and start to calm down. Sonic and Shadow glare at me, but it was a playful glare. I look out the window to see if it was dark. It was noon with the sun directly overhead. I walk over to the sink and pick up a glass. I fill it with water and sip from it, to make it seem like I was going to drink it. I lean next to Sonic's chair and look at them seriously.

"Can't I leave you two alone without this," I say as I throw water in Sonic's face. I took off to the door laughing. Sonic and Shadow are right behind me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yell as I run through the front door. Sonic and Shadow are right on my trail. Sonic was smiling with that cocky grin that I love and Shadow is giving his signature smirk. I laugh, but it stops when I trip on something. Shadow takes advantage of this and grabs me. He takes off like a rocket. Sonic and Shadow are now glaring with the promise of blood in their eyes. Not good. I jump out of Shadow's arms, but I didn't realize that Shadow had scaled a building. I notice that there is no ground under me and see that I fell off. That's when I feel it. A horrible burning sensation in my back. It hurts and that was when the broken bone feeling enters my back. I scream in pain, which I never do. Suddenly it stops. I have 50 feet more to fall. What did they scale, a skyscraper? I look up. Yup, they did. Go figure. I notice another sensation on my back. It feels like feathers. With 10 feet left, I didn't think on it. I stiffen the muscles in my back and white feathers shot out of my back, making me glide like an eagle. My tail starts to hurt and I look back. I couldn't see anything through my new pure white wings. I glide the next few feet before I realize that I don't know how to stop. Shit. I crash into the ground, but tuck in my wings to keep them from dislocating. I am face first in the dirt. Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. I slowly get up and look up. Sonic and Shadow are staring at my butt. At first I am angry, but then I realize why. My tail was long and was a lighter pink then the rest of my body. It had nerves in it and it moved to my thoughts. I suddenly think of those spike ball things on the end of demons tails and it turns into that. It then goes back to the original form. I stand up and reach to feel my wings. They aren't there. Then a numbing sensation comes from the areas in my back that the wings sprouted from. I feel the soft feathers form in my hands. They get bigger until they reach full size. I spread them and look at the wing span. 12 fucking feet. Whoa. Don't need them that big. They shrink a little to 10 feet. Much better. I look at Sonic and Shadow, who look like idiots at a nerd convention. They have amazed looks and lustful thoughts start to fill their heads. I slap them both in the face and take off back to the house. I look up to the sky. SHIT!!! SUNSET!!! I motion for them to hurry up. They speed up and I go full speed back to the house. As they run through the door, I close it and lock it. We are safe in my house. Vampires can't get in an owned house. So Victor is fucked. I walk over to my armor for a long talk with Krystal and the others.

I want a fuck explanation!!

A.N.: Lol. If you are wondering, Amy is NOT an angel. I am going to continue to use Victor (Description on my profile) in some future stories that need a good villain. It would turn out interesting. Wonder what should happen next. Probably give my OC's some attention. They will come later. And a BIG fucking battle between Victor and Amy. That is going to be so epic! Laters. Keep on writing!

_~Phinoxftw~_


	14. Arguments and Explanations

I sat on my bed, rubbing my temples. I had a blistering headache. I ground my teeth together as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. My emotions went crazy as Sonic stepped in. One wanted to kill him. The other wanted to pounce on him. Jesus, this is out of hand. He walked over to me and put his hand on my back. It sends a weird sensation throughout my back. He rubs my back and looks up at my face.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Gee, I don't know. If you had a blistering head ache and wanted to kill everyone in sight, would you be ok?" I say sarcastically.

I realize that Sonic's hand is traveling up my back as he rubs. His hand hits one point on my back and I moan. I grab his hand, my eyes blazing, and growl.

"Stop," I growl.

"You seemed to like it," he said, as his other hand reaches that point again.

I arch my back and moan, dropping his hand. He presses harder and my back tenses. Unfortunately for him, my wings were out. So when my back tenses, my wings snap open and force his arm away from my back. I look at him and put my hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"Please, just leave," I say, not looking at him.

He gets off of the bed and leaves, closing the door behind him. I sigh, trying to calm down my emotions. That's when I remember something. Every godling has an inner voice that sometimes has a mind of its own. Maybe I can contact it. I close my eyes and get into a meditative position. I feel my conscience leave my body as I look for the voice. I think for a second before I dive deep into my body. I start to hear two voices that sound like me. I continue deeper until I find to beings in a dark space. They were arguing. One was me when I was in love with Sonic; in fact, she was still wearing that annoying little pink dress. The other was in what appeared to be a pure white toga that was wrapped like the ones that the Greek gods wear. She radiated holy power, but it wasn't strong enough to be a goddess's. It was a pure godling. The two argued louder and it was annoying me.

"Hey! Shut up!" I yell.

"Oh thank god," says the young me.

The godling me stays silent.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I love Sonikku, so we should be his," says the young me.

"Shadow has proved his loyalty to us, so we should belong to him," said the godling.

"Ya, but he scares me," said the young me.

They start to argue again. I can't take it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I yell.

They stop and look at me.

"Listen, ok? I'm in charge of this body, so I chose who gets to have me, ok?" I say.

They nodded.

"Now, I'm going to chose later. Right now is not the time. I have to kill someone first, someone who needs to die," I say.

They look weird, but they agree. I smile at the irony.

"You know, I never thought that I would get in an argument with myself and win," I say.

Suddenly, I am shaken. The godling smiles.

"Looks like Shadow is trying to walk you up. Good luck," she says as she whizzes me out of the dark corner of my mind.

I open my eyes to find a worried Shadow looking at me. He was really close, and I start to get aroused. Shadow leans back and sighs.

"You ok? Sonic said that you haven't responded for 30 minutes," he says.

Thirty. Freaking. Minutes. THAT'S how long it took to TALK to them?!

"Ya, I'm fine," I say.

I get up and stretch. I walk over to my suit. Well, guess I need a new suit. I suppose I will ask Backlash and Tails to make me a new one. Suddenly arms go around my waist and I know who it is. He has my love and now, so does Sonic. I lean into his arms and his face presses against my neck.

"You smell so good," he says.

He turns me around and lands a kiss right on my lips. I kiss him back and start to forget my worries. He picks me up and puts me on my bed. He gets on top of me and continues to kiss me. He runs his hand down my back and hits the point opposite of my navel. I moan in pleasure as Shadow rubs it. Oh gods, that feels so damn good. I come to my senses as Shadow starts to remove my shirt. I stop him and break the kiss. I look at him with sorrow.

"I can't, Shadow. Not yet. My enemy is at large and is killing a lot of people. I don't want to feel that I am responsible for him killing them," I say.

He remains silent, but gets off. He turns his back to me and seems angry. Curious, I send out my conscience and skim his mind. His thoughts seem angry at Sonic. I probe deeper and find something that shocks me. Both Sonic and I were in bed, with no clothes on, and our bodies were intertwined. I couldn't pull out. I felt the emotions that played through the fake me, and those were emotion that only Shadow gets. Passion and love. And the scene was arousing my real body, so I leave his mind. When I come back to my body that was perfectly fine, Shadow is staring at me with anger. He leaves the room.

He was worried about me falling for Sonic again.

I shake my head. Love can come later. Right now, I need an explanation from Krystal. I was about to send out my conscience to talk to Krystal when a large crash came from the kitchen. I was over there in a matter of seconds to see that Shadow had hit Sonic over the head with a plate and Sonic had punched Shadow in the face. After they finished that, they got an extreme shock for hitting each other. They looked like they were going to charge again, but I intervene. I look down at the mess on the floor and realize that it wasn't a plate. It was a weird framed picture. I pick it up and turn it over. It was an old autograph that I had gotten from Sonic after I convinced Shadow to help Sonic during the Ark incident. I pulled the picture out of the frame and glare at Sonic and Shadow. I drop the frame back on the ground.

"If I _ever_ catch or hear you two hurt each other again, I will leave. Permanently," I say.

That caught their attention, though I would never leave Mobius for good. And being away from them would kill me. I would leave for a little while, maybe a few hundred years considering that I am now immortal, and then come back with the hopes of an apology. If I don't get one, then I wait for one in the next hundred years and so on. It's never fun to do that. Well, I haven't had fun for years until now. I sigh. I miss the days where Sonic didn't know about my relationship with Shadow. I look at Shadow and point to the ground.

"Clean up the mess. _NOW_," I say to him.

He goes and gets the broom. I look at Sonic.

"If you don't stay quiet for the next three hours, I will cut your tongue out," I say to him.

He made the right choice. He said nothing.

I leave and return to my room. I focus my powers and the door shuts itself. Sweet. I focus on an apple and it floats in mid air. I hold up my hand and the apple flies to it. I look at the apple in my hand. Still the same apple. This is awesome. Right! Right. Need to get back on track. I close my eyes and feel my conscience reach out to space. But this time, I can actually see my spirit. I open my wings and fly around the outside of the ship. I laugh and can hear it in space! Nothing can be heard in space! I pass by Krystal's window, but immediately go back. She was meditating. I go through the window and look at her. She stirs and opens her eyes. She sees me and smiles.

"Welcome back, Amelia Rozial," she said.

That was my original name. I never get called that unless it's important, you are my close friend, or my worst enemy.

"Ya, I reach maturity, but I need some help," I say.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Two things. One, My powers match the powers of the Chaos Warrior," I say.

"Not surprised, I knew that you were powerful," she said, surprising me.

"Two, the worst news. Victor is back," I say.

"THAT FUCKING BASTERD IS BACK?!?!?!" she yell, scaring me.

It is never, _ever _a good idea to piss of a goddess. Especially an extremely powerful one. Her aura is so powerful, I am sure that everyone on ship could feel it. She paces and looks _pissed_. She looks back to me.

"The rest of the team will be down in 0600 hours. We are going to be in our own HUNTRESS suits so we know who is who. I'm going to leave Tails in charge of the ship and tell him that if we need anything, that he will send it to use. Do you need anything in partitular?" she said and asked.

"More parts for a new design for my HUNTRESS suit. I grew wings that can shrink to the size of a bread crumb and grow to a 12 foot wing span. I also have a tail that can change into anything," I say.

"Okay, I will ask Backlash to install the parts for you," she said.

"Over and out," I say as I jump through the window and speed back to my body.

I enter my body and hear Sonic and Shadow outside my door. They are arguing. Time to eaves drop. I train my ears and eyes on them outside the door. They continue to argue.

"Look, Amy loved me first, so I get first dibs!" said Sonic.

"Yes, but did you bother to return it? No you didn't!" said Shadow.

They were arguing over who has me like two boys fighting over a toy. I become enraged in a second. I get off the bed silently and creep over to the door. I turn my body and sidekick the door open. Sonic and Shadow are surprised, then frightened by my appearance. I guess that all that rage was apparent on my face. I started to tremble and I feel my aura flare. Sonic and Shadow took a step back. I take two steps forward. They try to take another step back, only to hit the wall. I run over to them and glare daggers into their eyes. As much as I love them, they can be such a _basterd_!

"I am _NOT _some sort of object that can have dibs put on. I am a person and a woman who would have kick your ass, but my team is coming, and I don't want to set a good example for the werewolf and vampire," I growl coldly before I leave them stunned by the wall.

I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Nothing really good in there. I close it. I look at the clock. 5:45.

"Shit! Sonic, Shadow get your ass out here!" I yell.

They come in, still slightly scared. I laugh. Their tension drops a little, but it doesn't matter. The thing they love most succeeded in scaring the shit out of them. I slowly stop laughing and get a tad serious.

"We have to meet my team at the landing zone. They will land about 1/3 a mile from hear. Let's get over there," I say to them and run through the front door.

Hope none got me a gag joke gift for my godling maturity.


	15. Team and Plus One is Here

I start to get nervous when the sky gets dark. It's a major problem when that happens. Victor is a vampire, so he can only come out when it is dark or around the twilight hour. Because he is stronger, he can usually come out at twilight. 6:30 is the twilight hour and it was 6:00 right now. I feel slight relief when 5 comets streak the sky for a second before disappearing. They would land about 15 minutes from here and it would take them another…SHIT!!

I jump to my feet, and Sonic and Shadow look back down to me as I jumped up.

"Come on! We have to get to the crash site before twilight!" I yell and take off running to the site.

There are a lot of loud booms right in front of me. I look at the pods and yank off the first one. There was a silver and blue HUNTRESS suit in this one. Falcona. The suit moves and points to the others that aren't moving. I run to the next one and Shadow comes over to help.

"No, I got this one. Open the others," I say to him. He goes over to another and has problems opening it. Sonic helps him. I open the one in front of me and see green and silver. Emerald. I run over to Shadow's and see pure silver. Backlash. I run over to the last one and it opens by itself. A silver and gold with hot rod red helmet comes out of the pod. Krystal. I walk over to her and she pulls off her helmet, panting. She doesn't need to breath, but it's usually calms some of nerves. She puts her hand up, and stops panting.

"I really don't see why you like to use these things," she says. "Much faster to teleport down here."

"It's fun to use them," I say.

"It's not fun when you go splat on the ground," she said, turning her eyes to me.

Emerald with humor and happiness. I look at the others, who are walking over here. I put my hands on my hips and give them a stern look.

"You can pull off your helmets you know," I say.

The green one pulled off the helmet. Beautiful white fur covered her face and her eyes were an intelligent emerald color. Emerald could enchant a man in seconds. The pure silver one is pulled off next. Luscious white fur covered her face with amazingly light blue eyes. She wore a wolfish grin but what do you expect from a wolf? Backlash was top noch when it came to mechanics and weres. The blue helmet came off last. Amazing silver feathers covered her face, giving you the sense of royalty. But she was nothing like that. She always had stormy grey eyes. Falcona was one of the best warriors I know. I smile and turn my head back to Krystal.

"We need to hurry. It's 6:15 and twilight is in 15 minutes," I say.

"Okay. Your spare parts are in Backlash's pod. Backlash and Falcona will help you carry them back to your house," she said as she pointed to Falcona and Backlash then at the pod. Backlash and Falcona nod and walk over to the pod. I help Krystal out of the pod and she stretches. Backlash and Falcona are back. They never waste time. I look at the sky. 6:40.

"Shit. Come on! We have to run!" I yell before we all take off. It takes us a minute to get back to the house and get inside. Safely inside, I put told Backlash and Falcona to put the part on the table.

"You reach maturity, and now we are your slaves? Come on Rosey," Backlash whined.

I laugh at Backlash. That girl was funny. I wonder why I just noticed. Backlash grumbles and Falcona pushes her toward the table. Backlash and Falcona start to put the parts in order on the table and I grab my armor. I bring it back over and hand it Backlash. She looks at the stuff. She hands me the armor.

"Put everything on except the back. And make your wings as big as they can get," she said.

I did everything she said and let my wings grow. They reach full size and no more pain when they grow. I could also flap them and control them without tensing my back. Backlash runs her hands over them and feels the contours of my wings.

"They look awesome Rosey," she said.

I smile. She never comments like that unless it is really that good.

"Thanks," I say.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Falcona. She will pester me for years!" she said.

I laugh, but promise to keep it a secret. She takes a few measurements, then walks over to the table. She took two different pieces and put them together. They formed a hinge. She came back and held it to the top of my wing. She moved the wing and the pieces fit snuggly. She then goes back to the table and starts to put together different pieces.

"This might take some time, so why don't you go hang out with Falcona and Emerald," she said.

I started to make my way out of the room.

"Oh, wait! Warren's alive, so he's coming over too," she said.

I turn on my heels and run back over to her. I glare at her. She looks up from her pieces, but still puts them together.

"He's. Back. Are you SERIOUS!?" I ask/yell.

"Yes he's back, and next time, try not to shatter my eardrum," she said, rubbing the ear that I yelled in.

I rushed out of the room when I heard a knock on the door. I was about to open it, but then I thought, was the person at the door Warren or Victor? I look through the window and sure enough it was Warren. I open the door and tackle him, squealing "Warren!"

Sonic and Shadow were by the door in seconds and saw me tackle the hedgehog. We laughed and got up. I hug him.

"So nice to see you again Warren!" I squealed happily.

"Same here Ames!" he said hugging me back.

I start to pull him into my house, but on the threshold, he hits an invisible barrier. I forgot. He was so loveable and warm hearted, that you forget that he is a vampire. He huffs and looks at me. It was a funny look, this vampire that I admire so much. It was a playful glare. I laugh.

"I'm so sorry Warren! I forgot that you were a vampire," I say.

He gets up and waits. I remember that I am supposed to invite him in.

"Come in Warren," I say.

He smiles and comes in. I close the door behind me. Sonic and Shadow look very pissed. Shit, better talk to them.

"Hey, Warren. Why don't you go see Falcona and Emerald? They aren't that busy," I say.

"Sure thang, Ames. See ya laters!" he said as he walks to their voices.

I sigh and look at Sonic and Shadow's pissed and hurt looks. I heave a huge sigh. Hope they understand.

"Look-" I start.

"I don't like him," says Sonic.

Shadow continues his hurt glare.

"He's just a good friend," I defend him.

"By the way you tackled him, it looked like more," said Shadow in a monotone.

God, I loved that effect that voice had on my body. It made my skin tingle.

"Look, I never had love for a vampire. Besides, he has no interest in me," I say.

"How does he have no interest in you, with the laughter and hugs or the listen to you like a puppy dog?" Sonic sneered.

I slap him across the face. Krystal is, of course, right down the hall. She looks impressed. Nice job, she mouths. And I didn't realize that I hit Sonic so hard. His head was snapped to the side and his face started to swell. I just walk past them to Krystal. I nod toward my room and head that direction. She follows me. I need some comfort.

A.N.: Ok, ok. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking "WARRENXAMY!! YAYS!! ^-^". No. Warren is freaking GAY. GAY!! His description is in my profile. He is kind hearted and funny. Seriously, get it right. Warren=GAY. Amy= STRAIGHT!!!! FUCKING GOD!!! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!! Laters. Keep on writing!

_~Phinoxftw~_


	16. Perfect

I put on all the parts of my new suit. It fits me perfectly. And the wing covers even let me fly! She did an amazing job. I put the helmet on last. I grab some cuffs that I crafted out of vampire blood. Warren and Falcona's blood mixes well. Black cuffs with a golden sheen, I hand one to Sonic and one to Shadow. They put it on.

"Keep that on all the time. Any bite marks on your hands will turn you into a vampire. So don't punch the faces of the vampires," I say.

They nod their understanding. I look over to Backlash, hoping for the best. She had grease marks on her face and hadn't stopped working for the entire day. She seemed tired, but she was still going to help kill the bastard. She nods with a look at sheer determination. When a werewolf is after something, get out of the way. She will rip off your head if you get in the way. I take a deep breath. There were a few hours until dark. We needed to find his hideout. Better find it and destroy him while the sun is out then to try and find the lair during the night and run into a lot of vampires that want to kill us. On that wonderful thought, I started to go to the door and leave the house of now. I was going to scout and if I found anything, they would know. I get out of the house and start to run. I flap my metal covered wings and take to the skies. I look to the ground. Nothing. But then again, most vampires prefer dark caves or holes or whatever place they can find that hides them from the sun. Most live in the basement of their mansions. They are usually very rich.

"Wait… Krystal?" I ask into the headphone implanted into my helmet.

"Ya?" said her voice.

"I think that I should head to the Station Square Mansion. You know how Victor loves his riches," I say with no emotions.

"Good idea. And- Wait. HOLY SHIT DUC-" she yelled as I got tackled.

Jesus, who jumps off a 8- story building to tackle me to the ground? As we both hit the ground, I regain my feet and throw whoever it is off of me. He rolls on the ground few times and gets up. His eyes are the color of old blood and he hisses at me, exposing fangs. I growl at him and he hisses again. I make my helmet sound proof and turn the headset on.

"You guys seeing what I am seeing?" I ask with anger.

"Ya. This person looks like they are under the control of Victor. His eyes are that old blood color, but I'm afraid that I am not the expert at this. Falcona," Backlash said.

"He's under control all right. He has a pulse still, and vampires don't have pulses," she said.

The vampire got tired of waiting for me to make the first move, so he attacks. His hands went around my neck and pushed me against the wall. Too bad he couldn't break or bend the metal. And he forgot to look for weapons. I shove a silver spike into his heart. Silver works _much _better on vampires than wood. I heard a sickening _thud _and his body falls to the ground. I pulls the spike out of him. His eyes were normal again and his fangs were gone. He was still alive, but barely. He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Thank you," he whispered before going limp.

I run my hand over his eyes and close them.

"Rest in peace, my friend," I say.

I show try to show everyone respect, even my enemies. This man could have lived a wonderful life, but Victor had to come and destroy it all for him. I squeeze my hands together before I start to walk away from the man. Then a thought hits me and I go back to him. I check him again for a pulse. Nothing. I turn on the headset.

"Falcona, can you come over here?" I ask.

"Why? Did you find something important?" she ask.

"You saw that skirmish. Come over here and scan his memories," I say.

"Coming. Over and out," she said.

This would tell us the exact location of the lair.

Perfect.


	17. Apollo and Super Amy

Sometimes, I wonder how I get put in this position. Spying on the mansion that Victor decided to use instead of the on that was 1 mile from my house. Of course he would use the one that was 20 fucking miles from my house. Stupid fucking mansion. I stay silent as several vampires come past my hiding space. They walk by totally oblivious to the possible danger that lurked right next to them. I could rip off legs or… much worse. I am wrapped in my invisible cloak and hiding the fallen pillar 10 feet from the house. I check the tracking becon. 1 mile left for them to travel before we take him out. My guess is that they would be here in… 5 minutes because everyone wants to kill this bastard. Even Warren, the warmest person ever, can be stone cold and deadly when it comes to Victor. Maybe because they look alike? They both hate each other and they are like opposites in a similar body. No, no, NO! Stay focused. Now is not the time to become a teen again. I take a deep breath even though I don't need it.

"Amy," said a voice, bringing me out of my mussing.

"What's up?" I ask, with my sound proof helmet.

"Vampires know we are here! They are attacking from everywhere!" she yelled in to the headset followed by several grunts by her and the shrikes of vampires dying.

"I'll be over in-" I was cut off by Krystal.

"No! Kill Victor! If he dies, then the vampires stop attacking! Falcona, duck!" Yelled Krystal and the crackle of lightning is heard through the headset.

"I got it. Over and out," I say to her.

I turn off the headset and take a deep breath. Well, here come beating Victor 101 for the Young Godling course. I stay wrapped in my cloak and start to enter the mansion. Vampires were everywhere, drinking each other's blood because there weren't enough living to drink from. It sicken me, but I continued to follow the path to the basement. I find the basement door and decide not to open it until a vampire come. One vampire runs down the hall and opens the door. He doesn't close it behind him. I enter and hear the conversation between Victor and the other vampire.

"Master, your enemies are getting closer to the mansion. Should we more or continue to fight? They have less than a mile to get here!" he screamed.

Victor just took off his head. He then looks up to the spot I hid in with my cloak on. He smiles a cruel smile.

"I know that you are there," he said.

I pull off my cloak and jump down the steps. I get into a battle stance. He just laughs.

"Do you think that you can beat me? You barely won with you're a-so-called team?" he laughed.

"Ya, but at least I didn't die, unlike some people I know. In fact, I could look under the word failure in a dictionary, and your picture would come up," I say to him.

Suddenly, I am slammed up into the wall and my helmet and neck armor is ripped off. He growls with his face inches from mine. I feel him close the pressure down on it and pretend to start to choke. He smiles and starts to pull at my armor.

"I think that I shall keep you alive. Perfect bride. Your horrible memories will be your downfall," he said as those horrible memories start to invade my mind. All that pain and suffering is in my vision.

_'It may be in your vision, but not in your mind,' _said the godling voice. _'Not only that but remember something important. Never linger on the past and you can't change your past.'_

It made sense. And I was actually believing it. The image of Scourge raping me left my mind. Hunter, being slaughtered remained. That still tore my heart.

_'Love can be lost, found, and regained in different forms,'_ the godling me said.

Hunter's ruined form left and my mind was free. I pretend to pass out as my teammates burst into the basement.

"AMY!" yelled Sonic and Shadow.

I suppressed the urge to yell back at them. I was biding my time. My fake pulse went through my body. I sent out my conscience to see what was going on. My spirit form can't be seen by anyone except Krystal. If she saw it, she wasn't taking notice. Everyone in the room growled at Victor, even Warren.

"Put her down," said Krystal.

"Make me," taunted Victor.

Sonic and Shadow charged without another thought. Victor laughed and dropped me to punch both Sonic and Shadow in the gut. He bite Shadow in the arm and pick him up. Sonic went flying and hit the wall, putting a huge hole in the concrete wall. Shadow was struggling in his grip. Victor threw him at another wall, creating an even bigger hole than Sonic's. I was now beyond pissed. Nobody touches them like that and gets away with it. I reenter my body and my eyes shot open. Victor smiles and laughs.

"Just in time to see your loved ones die," he said.

That was it I couldn't take it. I hope to my feet and feel pure energy course through my body. Victor is thrown back into a wall, but it doesn't leave a hole. I yell and watch visible energy come off of my body. I know what is happening to me.

I turned super. Without the Chaos Emeralds.

I look at my fur. It was red with pink stripes down my arms and legs. Like Shadow. I feel my quills. They felt raised, but not like Sonic's or Shadow's. I look at my friends. Warren was checking Shadow and Sonic was limping over to Krystal's side with the help of Emerald. Backlash smiles and give me the thumbs up. Falcona smiles and nods. Krystal just looks at me.

"Kill him," she said.

I turn to Victor, who is trying to get over the shock. I smile and my weapon appears in my hands. I activate the blades. I put the weapon in front of me.

"Who's surprised now?" I ask before I hit him full force with the blade part of my weapon.

It goes straight through his stomach and he yells in pain. I pull it out of him and slash up with all my might. I slash up his stomach and probably ruined something that he would have used to rape me. I also rip his skin at the base of the head due to the power and he is sent into the sky. I follow. I shoot at him like a comet. He is waiting for me. I growl and start to stab him everywhere. He tries to block or dodge, but he just can't keep up with me. Time seems to slow down as I pull out my silver spike and ram it into his chest. He gasps for his nonexistent breath and looks at me. I just chop off his head and get above him. I kick his cut body to the ground which I now notice is several miles below me. I follow directly behind his body to the ground. On the way down, he body catches on fire. He was now like a comet with a defined path. Right back to the basement that led to his fifth death. His death count was seriously high. I watch the body hit the ground. I land close to the mile deep hole in the ground. I change back to my normal godling form. I look at Krystal. She nods as Sonic was limping over to me with the help of Krystal. I smile at him and look over to Shadow. Then I notice how bad he is injured. He was unconscious. I run over to him and kneel by him. I feel for a pulse. A weak one. No, no, no, no…NO! I can't lose him too. I lost to many loves to loss another. I notice that Warren was working on him before hand. I turn to him. I hope for the best.

"Broken back, neck, ribs and one leg. He doesn't have the best chance of survival," Warren said, sounding sad with his ears flattened against his head.

I just pick him and turn to Krystal.

"I'm going to Apollo. If anyone can save Shadow, he can," I say.

I turn super again and grab my helmet. I put it on Shadow so that he can breathe. I fly off, full speed to the sun. I get closer and feel the heat of the chariot. I wave to it and point to the ground. I see a tiny hand wave and the sun lowers to the ground. It stops near a lake that was frozen. It was now completely melted. A red hedgehog steps out of the chariot. His eyes were like the sun, orange with a flickering flame in the center. He had a bow and a quiver strapped to his back. He was wearing some high-end, typical 20-year-old clothes. And he looked like a male hedgehog super model. His arms were amazing and his back was strong. He was the less egomaniac version of Sonic. He flashes his perfect smile at me. He had a crush on me for a long time, but I respect his wife, so I don't date him.

"Hey Ames. What's up?" he asked.

I hold up Shadow with tears in my eyes. Please tell me he will save him.

"Save him. Please," I ask brokenhearted.

He looks at Shadow. He whistles.

"Fell for you and he fell hard. Damn, he looked worse than me when all you girl teamed up on me," he said.

I wince as I remember that beating we gave him for taking our underwear. He wasn't walking or having demigod children for a LOOOOOOONG time.

Apollo put some of his sliver healing cream on his forehead and hummed one of his hymns. I winced once again as I heard Shadow's bones move back into place. His cuts and scratches disappeared. He sighs in his sleep. I groan because that was stupid as hell for Shadow to do. Oh well. At least he is alive.

"Thanks Apollo. I owe you one," I say to him.

"Ok. See you later Ames!" he yelled as he jumped back into his chariot.

I watch him fly higher and higher until I can't see him anymore. I then fly back home with a sleeping deadweight Shadow.

I think that Hell froze over somewhere.


	18. Heated SexCrazed Amy

Arg!! These constant headaches are killers! Uuugggghhh!! And the mood swings! It was like I was having my period again! I know that is impossible, but gods! It's annoying as hell! And who is knocking on the door?

"Come in," I mutter, rubbing my temples again.

Krystal walks in and sits on my bed next to me.

"Well, Shadow has never felt better and his memory is better. He remembers getting thrown into the wall my Victor. How bout you?" she asked.

"I feel like I'm on my period again," I say, rubbing my temples slightly harder.

"So, technically, you feel like shit."

"Yes!"

"Well, I got some…possibly bad news," she said.

I look up and stop rubbing my temples. She took a deep breath.

"Since you are a mature godling and need a husband or promise to be a maiden for the rest your unnatural life, you're going into godling heat," she said.

"Are you shiting me?" I ask with a dead serious tone.

"Nope. You go into heat once a year until you have a child, find a husband, or promise to become a maiden forever."

I rub my forehead and close my eyes as another headache hits me.

"Fuck."

"Oh, and your godling will have more information," she said.

She raised her hand, stopping me from talking.

"I know. You can't talk to her. But now that you know that you're going into heat, you can talk to her."

"Then get the fuck out," I say.

"Little mean, eh?" she says with a smile.

"Get out of my room. I need to talk to her."

"Ok. Just tell me if you need help."

She leaves my room and closes the door. I sigh and get into a meditative state. I send out my conscience and go into my body. I continue until I find them. But the godling id freaking out. She is yelling to young me about tocos and was pissed about it. Young me was sweatdroping and looked like the godling had grown a second head.

"Godling!" I yelled.

"MATE! What?" she asked.

I sweatdropped. Young me mouthed, 'She has lost it!'

"Why did you say mate?" I asked.

"Umm…Strawberries?" She said with an innocent expression.

"What the fuck? Look, I just want some information about going into heat," I said.

"Well, you're going to start acting like me, only more sex-crazed. And you will smell completely different. The smell with attract a lot of guys, and when I mean a lot, I mean like 100 men hanging over like a dead goose," she said.

My mouth hung open as she continued.

"And… Well… You got your virginity back when you became a mature godling. I don't know _why_ it happens, it just does," she said.

"Holy. Fucking. God. That is _NOT_ good for me."

"Too bad. NOW GET OUT!" she yelled and whisked me out of my body.

I open my eyes. This is not good.


	19. So Close!

You just need some fresh air, Amy. Come on, keep it cool. Don't think about that…wonderful…pleasurable…image of…SHIT!! Stop thinking like that! With that, I run to the door.

"I'm going out!" I yell before I take off out of the door.

I don't know where I'm going; I'm just trying to be a little more in control. Lustful thoughts run through my mind and I go faster. I have no idea why I am running. Maybe I thought that I can out run my thoughts? Whatever the reason is, I stop in my tracks. I get tackled by a werewolf. He was just a Mobian wolf, but he was a were because I could smell the forest in him and his eyes were a neon yellow. Shit, he must have smelled me and went berserk. He started to yank at my clothes, trying to remove them. I kick him off of me and look at my clothes. Thank gods; he didn't rip them. He started to growl at me and I growled back.

"Be a good little godling and take your clothes off," he roughly demanded.

His voice was like sand paper. Yuck.

"Go fuck yourself and get a life. I already had on, thank you," I say.

I start to walk away, but I got tackled to the ground again. Now I was beyond pissed and felt slight panic due to my freaking out mind. I try to move, but he pins my arms. He smiles.

"Now-" he starts.

I managed to give him a nut shot and he falls to the ground, in obvious pain. I pull out my silver knife and chop off his head. Die you fucker, DIE!!! Gods, that was weird. I sigh and pull out the portable communicator. The headphone talks to me, starting me.

"AMY!" said Krystal.

"MATE! What?" I sweatdrop.

I. WILL. KILL. WHO. EVER. MAKES. ME. GO. INTO. HEAT!!!

"Um… What type of mate are you talking about? The husband mate or-" Krystal said.

"Just put Backlash on. I need to talk to her," I say.

There was someone else on the line now.

"What's up Amy?" she asked.

"I have a dead werewolf here who tried to rape me. Come and get rid of the body," I say.

I turn off the headset and look at the wolf. He has something sticking out of his pocket. I frown and pick it up. It's a collar. Of course. Werewolfs were collars when they change so that someone can bring them back to the pack. I read it and laughed. It read:

_Tempus Fugius_

_Please return to 578 Plam Ave., Westopolis._

I laugh really hard, though the only fun part of it was the Tempus Fugius.

"AMY!"

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT!??!??! Do you all like to pick on the young godling in heat!?!? HUH!?!?!" I yell at her.

"Wait, you're in heat? Krystal never said anything about you going into heat," she said.

I instantly feel horrible and start to cry.

"I'm such a horrible friend. I yelled at you and I have no idea why I am crying," I sob.

WHAT THE FUCK???? Backlash sweatdrops and nods.

"You're in heat alright," she said as she walked over to the dead were.

"Your right! You're so smart Backlash!" I say with a smile on my face.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," she said.

"This guy got the shit kick out of him. You must of got a nut shot and snapped his pelvis in half," she said as she tore through the body.

He ripped through it so many times, that it denigrated. She held out her hand and I took it.

"Let's go home."

"YAY!!" I yelled.

I took off running and made it home in 10 seconds, leaving Backlash in my dust. I open the door and run straight to my room. I close the door behind me and try to sleep. I manage to fall asleep, though it is unneeded. I sleep for 10 minutes, before a hand is laid on my shoulder. I grab the hand and flip the person onto the bed with me on top of them. It was Shadow. Shit he was so close, I could feel his breath. I crash me face into his and start to kiss him. I let go of the hands that I pinned about his head. His hands slide down to my butt and pull me closer. I continue my invasion on his mouth with my tongue. He flips me and starts to pull at my shirt. I just pull it over my head. I start to pull at his gloves wanting them removed. He pulls the off and continues to kiss me. He pulls at my pants, trying to remove them. I pull them off. That left my underwear and my shoes. I pull off my shoes when Shadow pulls off his. He pulls lightly at my bra, as if asking for permission. I nod and he takes it off of me. I moan when he travels his hand down my curves. Oh, gods. How can anything feel this good. That was when he starts to pull at my underwear. I start to realize that the godling had gained control of my body and I started to fight for control in my body.

'Stop! What are you doing?!' I yell in my mind.

'Well, heat sucks and I want to get out of it,' the godling yelled.

'Too bad!' I yell as I gain control.

With control back, I stop Shadow. He looks at me. I sigh. I have some explaining to do.

"Shadow, I have to tell you something. I…wasn't in control of my body a few seconds ago. I have three different sides to me," I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"I'll explain when I get my clothes back on," I say, getting out from under him.

I start to put my clothes on and sigh.

This is going to take some time.


	20. Perfect Heaven War

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I had to explain to Shadow why I'm sometimes not in control of my action. I sigh and lay back, putting my head in Shadow's lap.

"Before I meet you or Sonic or anyone else, I lived in a city. It wasn't an ordinary city though. The city is thought to be a legend, but it is real. The City of the Clouds. That was my home," I started.

Shadow looked shock, but I continued.

"And the people of the city were different too. Most were what the Greeks called Olympians. Most were from that floating city above Mount Olympus. Anyway, they started a colony on a cloud that was always in the sky, watching over the people. I was 5th generation born there and was considered a blessing. The oracle of the city said that I was to play an important role in history, but she never knew what. So, I started like any old child, born and just played with the others. One day, I ran off and found a pond on the cloud. I looked into the water and saw the most amazing thing. Myself when I grew up," I said.

Shadow was stroking my head and I continued.

"I was surprised by this and fell back. I surprised a boy that was slightly older than me. He had silver fur and looked a little like Sonic. He looked at me with his blue eyes and got up. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Here, let me help you up,' he said. He pulled me to my feet and smiled. 'My name is Hunter. What's your?' he asked. 'A-Amelia Rozial.' 'Nice to meet you.' He looked up to the sky and I looked up as well. 'Look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!' I yelled. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. 'What did you wish for?' he asked. 'For me to find out what I am supposed to do in the future. I am supposed to play an important role in history. What about you?' I asked. He said, 'I wished that we could be like brother and sister, caring and supporting one another,' he said with a smile."

Shadow remained silent, but I continued my story.

"After a few years, my friendship with him had turned into something more. Love. I loved him, but I thought that he saw me as more of a sister. I couldn't tell, but I still loved him. I remained silent about it and called him my brother. I lived in the City of Clouds for 7 year. Until the attack," I said.

That image of that hellhound that I hunted down a long time ago was still ingrained in my mind. Shadow's hand was getting closer to the spot that Sonic touched to "loosen me up." I move my back little when his hand got too close.

"That kinda hurts," I winced.

His hand moved back up. And I continued my story.

"The day before the attack, I was told that there was another being in me. She was the godling and was supposed to give me advice when I reach maturity. They didn't know when I was supposed to reach maturity, which was odd. Most could tell when they would reach maturity, and it was around the age of 16. So they decided to send me to Apollo to see if he could uncover any light on my future and who I was supposed to be. I never got the chance to get over there because the next day was black. The oracle knew that it was coming and she warned us, but we didn't listen," I sighed.

"The sky was black and there were lots of strange things in the air. Warriors had prepared to fight. Hunter, Krystal, and I were told to flee the city and protect the history of our city. So, when the battle started to get too close, they sent the signal and we fled. Hunter had wings and so did Krystal, so they carried me down from the city. After we got a mile away from the city, we looked back at it. The cloud was gone. Not even a trace of the city was left, and we had all the history of the city," I said as I felt like crying.

"Then we found out that the army was after us cause they figured out that we were alive. We ran and got contact from the Huntresses. They were coming to aid us in escape and destroy the army. Artemis, goddess of the moon and maidens, was helping too, but could only help from a distance until the army was destroyed. They made some sort of god and goddess repellant and used it to keep the gods at bay."

I sigh. Every time that I tell people about this memory, a little pain goes away. Even telling Shadow helps. I continued my little trip through my strange childhood.

"We made it to a clearing and were sprinting across it. I spotted the Huntress camp and pointed to it. The Huntresses were already and had their bows up. Arrows nocked and ready, they fired off a volley at the monsters. They were more organized than we thought. The front slowed down and let the shield carrier get in front of them. Almost all of the arrows bounced off the shields. If I wasn't on the butt end of that fight, I would have been impressed. We continued to sprint and several girls ran to help up to safety. Hunter stopped in his tracks. He looked back at the army. 'Take the girls! I'll make a hole in that shield wall of theirs and you fire right at it!' he yelled. I turned to try and help him, but the huntress grabbed me and ran back to cover. I screamed for him to come back until the fight was over. Gods, it was the worst thing that I had ever seen. Blood was running in rivers and pooled in other areas. I was let go and I tore down the field to try and find him. And I did. I wished that I never did," I said as a single tear slid down my cheek.

Shadow wiped it off my face and cupped my cheek.

"Shadow, remember when you told me about Maria and that feeling of heart break?" I said.

He nodded.

"My heart break to 11 months to disappear. His body was drenched in blood. His own blood. He had cuts all over his body and was barely alive. He coughed up some blood as I rushed over to him. 'Amy?' he asked in a distorted state. I picked up his head and put it in my lap. Krystal and the Huntresses ran over, but I didn't pay attention. I noticed when Artemis came over. The beautiful silver hedgehog with silver eyes and looked to be around 25 was enough to make many men drool. 'Please,' I whispered. 'Save him.' She knelt by him and ran her hand along his body, eyes closed. She opened them and a sad light lit her eyes. 'He can't be save,' she said. He coughed a little more and said, 'Don't be sad, little flower. I want to see that smile on your face. Always smile, my flower. Always smile,' he took one last deep breath and died. I sobbed hard and Krystal came over to me and hugged me to give me comfort, but she was crying too. Artemis came over and put her hand on his eyes. She took a deep breath similar to his. 'You aided maidens you do not know and would have hated you. You lost your life to protect your family and my sisters. I give you my recognition of your deeds,' she said in a voice that brought the moon out and let it shine over us. She removed her hand from his eyes and his body faded until there was nothing left. She looked up and everyone else did as well. I knew constellation lit up the sky in the shape of hedgehog running with a bow in hand. Hunter's favorite bow. He has stayed in the sky and protected us ever since," I finished.

I told the whole story to Shadow and didn't break down crying. Wonderful. He stroked my cheek and brought his forehead to mine. I then noticed a presence outside my door. It was Sonic, and he listened to the whole story. Eavesdropper. I start to feel slightly tired, which shouldn't have happened and I drifted off in Shadow's lap.

A.N.: I did not come up with the idea of the Olympians. I had read Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series and the Huntress thing sounded awesome. Besides, how would the whole goddess and godling thing fit in huh? Laters. Keep on writing!!

_~Phinoxftw~_


	21. Beast sleep

That sleep was the weirdest thing ever. It was dreamless. Nothing haunted me or came in my sleep. I slowly woke up to find nobody there. Nobody was in my room. I was still in my house and the aches and pains were gone. No headache, no arousal. Holy shit, was I no longer in heat? I checked myself over. Nothing. No headaches and the path between the godling and me seemed larger. I felt like Backlash before she became a godling and was just a werewolf.

Exposed and not sure of the world.

Not a feeling that I enjoyed. Never fun, never sad, never anything. No feelings came to me. I felt alone, but that was barely. How was this possible? I looked out the window. It was close, but it was unlocked and it was dark outside. I remembered that a godling and other gods like creatures could change form at will. Tonight, I will slip out and become so sort of creature. I looked up to the sky. The moon was tinged yellow like a light bulb. The weres would be out tonight. I silently went over to the window and opened it. It did not make a sound. Good thing that I didn't have screens on the window. I went through the window and looked out. I heard howling and yipping and every other noise that an animal can make. I looked at my clothes. I hoped that they would morph with me. I started to change. Something that the humans see in their world. I closed my eyes and finished changing. I looked down. I had four paws and was a dog color. I was sandy with a patch of very white fur on my stomach and chest. I had very good night vision. I looked at office building and looked at myself, amazed. My eyes were a stunning neon green that shined. I had two black patches above my eyes and wolf ears.

I looked like the werewolf.

Some werewolves look like dogs and others looked more wolf. I was beautiful.

Suddenly, I felt the godling come closer to the surface. I closed my eyes and talked to her.

'Why are you coming to me now?' I asked.

'To apologize. I know that I was annoying and was trying to take advantage of you and Shadow. I am truly and deeply sorry,' she said.

I wanted my mind to be free right now. I wanted to fall asleep and have dreams. But I can't right now. Maybe…

'I want you to control my body for now,' I said.

If the godling was really a different person, I swear, her mouth would have hit the floor.

'Just don't take advantage of me,' I said as I slipped into a dream like state. I closed my eye-

_She opened her eyes. She looked around. She was in control of the body and the combination of her and the young girl was asleep in the corner of her mind. She smiled and howled. There were replies from all around her._

_ She was not alone._

_ She took off after the direction that the loudest howl came from. She came to a black wolf with a grey belly and startling grey eyes. The male wolf growled and she looked down. She knew the dominance game, but did not like it. She hated playing submissive bitch. He pounced on her and got on top of her. She had her back on the ground and was unfazed by his pounce. But she did pull her head up slightly, not looking at his eyes. He sniffed at her neck then got off of her. She looked at him and he looked back. When he took off, she followed. Another of his pack mates came over and looked at her. He challenged her and growled. She growled back and sized him up. He charged her and she stayed still. At the last second she jumped and managed to clap on to his face. She pulled hard on his face and he stopped attacking her. He whimpered, got low to the ground, tucked his tail between his legs, started to lick her face. She saw the wolf walking toward her when something hit him it was a-_

I screamed and sat up on my bed. I gasped for breath. Shadow and Sonic were in the room in seconds and by my side. I put my head in my hands and coughed a little. Krystal walked in calmly and put a hand on my shoulder. She looked like that on the outside, but she was than worried on the inside.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Just wonderful," I replied.


	22. Take it Away

I tossed and turned in my sleep. A voice haunted my nightmares.

_You think you won? You think you killed me? You're wrong_.

I started to flail. It hurt.

_So soon. Mine. You're mine and mine alone!_

Victor's head appeared in my dark dream and shattered it. I shot up from my bed. I was covered in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and had tears in my eyes. I leaned forward on my bed and felt like throwing up.

"Rose, what is wrong?" asked a male voice.

I froze. Slowly, I turned my head back. I met the black eyes of the vampire that I just killed. It was Victor. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth. He waved a finger in front of my face.

"I need a wife. I don't want you to get hurt by those men of mine. Only I can deliver pain," he said as he leaned toward my neck.

I squirmed under his arms. He bit hard into my neck, causing me to let out a muffled scream. But he was a different vampire. The pain was for a second before the venom hit me and I started to feel aroused. He let go of me and I fell on the bed, tired from trying to fight the vampire venom. He wiped his lips and smirked.

"Let's take out that little barrier huh?" he said.

He ripped through her clothes and started to…

I shot up and gasped for breath.

_'Calm down. It's just a nightmare,'_ I said to myself. _'A really scary, dark, double nightmare._

I looked around to make sure that it was my home. She looked back and saw Shadow. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Victor was after the same thing that the werewolf was after a while again. My virginity.

Well, he wasn't going to get it.

I looked at Shadow. I knew that Sonic was a deep sleeper, so it should be no problem. I straddled him and brought my face closer to his.

"Wake up Shadow," I whispered.

Shadow slowly opens his eyes to me. They look at me. I bite my lip.

"Their all after me Shadow. I don't want to belong to them," I said.

"And someone gave me a second chance. They gave my virginity back. But I don't want it anymore because that is all the men want."

"And?" he asked, though he hand was already sliding up my stomach.

Again I bit my lip.

"I want you to take it away."

Ha! I'm mean! I'm going to put the lemon in the _next _chapter. Also, I'm going to watch ABDC, so…

Laters.

Keep on writing!

And check out my newest story on my profile, "Her Half-Life"!

_~Howling Werewolves of Mobius~_


End file.
